danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/D00M
Phases *'Minigame Phase: '''Everyone participates in a minigame. *'Fate Phases': Who dies and who lives on? *'Roaming Phase': Do whatever you want (including murder) *'Investigation Phase': Investigate the death of someone (only if they were murdered) *'Trial Phase: Vote to execute someone (only if there was a murder) Minigame Phase In this, everyone selects a minigame to do. You have to follow the rules of that minigame in order to try to win. If you do, you can not be killed in the fate phase. Depending on what minigame it is, more winners may be put in. Fate Phase In this phase, EXACTLY one person MUST be executed. After a fate phase, the game continues. Here's how fates can be decided. *'''Winner's decision: It's up to the winner(s) to decide who dies. *'Democracy:' Everyone votes for who should die. You can't vote the winner(s) nor yourself. If there is a tie: **'One Last Time: '''The tiebreaker game begins. The LVP dies. **'Revote': Everyone votes again, but this time, use the tiebreaker nominees. If still a tie, vote again. If repeated, do the One Last Time. *'Wheel of Misfortune': A random player will get killed. The winner(s) of the game and the traitor will not show up on the wheel. No one may abstain from voting, vote themselves, or vote any winners. In other words, you MUST vote a loser that isn't you, nor a winner. Roaming Phase You look around the place for anything you want. You can do stuff, such as talk or get stuff. However, murder is against the rules, so if you do, prepare for an investigation and trial phase. Investigation Phase In the investigation phase, you will investigate the death of someone. There will be a autopsy report, so don't be afraid. You can do a lot of investigation, such as frisk searching and everything. If you bring forensics, you may feel free to use them. Note that everyone is kept track of, so when a roaming phase ends and someone is murdered, there WILL be a investigation. Trial Phase Vote for the execution of someone. If someone is executed, I won't tell you whether they are the killer or not. You'll simply just know they have been executed. Unwanted Acts These are acts you should take caution of before doing. Here's what's included: - '''Snooping through the mastermind's stuff - '''You will be disqualified in the next minigame phase, therefore you lose. You also are detained for the rest of the roaming phase, and all your items are confiscasted. - '''Getting caught trespassing in other places '- You are detained for the rest of the roaming phase ''- ''Accused of a murder during trial phase - DEATH! '- Not signing up for activities, and caught - '''Banned from activity for the rest of the game, and being caught around there will be considered trespassing. - '''Fighting unless reasons say otherwise '- You will be disqualified in the next minigame phase, therefore you lose. You are also detained for a period of time for the roaming phase, but if time's short, then probably for the rest of the phase. - 'Attempted murder of masterminds '- Detained for the rest of the game, and you are disqualified for every minigame. Your chances of execution on the fate phase greatly increase. If you trespass twice, you'll be killed on the spot. All items confiscated. - 'Being caught breaking out anyone who is detained - '''Detained for the rest of the roaming as well. All items confiscated. - '''Breakout out of detainment - '''Considered trespassing, so you'll go back to being detained, but time will be extended for another roaming phase. There are a few other minor rules as well. Traitor (optional) There is a hidden traitor amongst you. Their have a advantage in minigames and have some help with the mastermind. Their goal is to eliminate everyone. They have access to private places as well. They also have additional hidden buffs in minigames Endings '''Angel's Remedy '- Be one of the last three (or fewer) players standing with the traitor dead. 'Not enough light '- The traitor kills everyone '??? '- Secret Ending 1 '??? '- Secret Ending 2 Progress Minigames: 100% Maps: 100% Items: 100% Suspense and Surprise and whatnot: 999999999999999% Category:Blog posts